Broken Promises on an Empty Street
by lindseyuchiha
Summary: “I’m not letting you get away this time Sasuke” thought Naruto Uzamaki “Then just kill me already” “No I won’t kill you I have to keep my promise to Sakura Chan and bring you back to Konoha alive so you can restore your clan” “Naruto I have disgraced all"


I don't own Naruto

Broken Promises on an Empty Street

"I'm not letting you get away this time Sasuke" thought Naruto Uzamaki

"Then just kill me already"

"No I won't kill you I have to keep my promise to Sakura Chan and bring you back to Konoha alive so you can restore your clan"

"Naruto I have disgraced everyone but even still you and Sakura won't give up all ready I'm a idiot I killed him I have nothing left to live for" Sasuke said drawing a kunai from his pouch he held it at his neck.

"Sasuke what?"

"Tell Sakura I'm sorry" Sasuke slashed the kunai across his neck ending his own life before Naruto

"SASUKE NO"

Naruto tried to revive him for an entire 3 days. He had broken her promise the one promise he couldn't keep was the most important of all.

It had been and entire year since that day. Sakura had been in sheer denial for about 6 months and then she finally tried to talk to Naruto about it and he yelled at her and said it was all his fault. But the truth had been left untold for far to long. Sakura and Naruto met at Ichirakus one night in December, Sakura was shivering all of a sudden she felt something warm around her shoulders. She turned to see Naruto standing behind her wearing a black tee shirt.

"Naruto you need this its cold"

"No you wear it Sakura do you want to take a walk"

"Sure"

Naruto took her hand and guided her around Konoha. Sakura got tired of the silence and finally decided to say something to him that she knew he would get depressed about not to be mean but to try and make him feel better.

"Naruto You know it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it is Sakura If I would have stayed conscious during that fight with orochimaru when we were genin nothing would have happened and he would still be here with you, Its all my fault Sakura I broke your promise"

"Naruto don't talk that way its not your fault everything's made to be broken"

"Not my problems it is against my nindo I failed you"

"**Kit why are you so naïve"**

"What are you doing here"

"**To tell you that konochi wants to be your mate"**

"What"

"**She Is how do you humans say it in "love" with you"**

"She is not go away"

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto its okay"

Sakura walked to the stone bench she knew all to well through the years. Naruto sat with his face in his hands. He didn't want Sakura to see him crying, it was weakness.

"Naruto its okay to cry you lost your brother and best friend to him" Sakura sniffed

"No you should cry you love him"

"Its true I did love him but he is gone"

"Sakura I'm sorry"

"Naruto its okay really" she sniffed

Naruto looked up, her jade eyes were fighting the tears back. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight he couldn't tear his eyes away. A few seconds later jade met blue it was as if their eyes were fixated on one another for a few minute until two pairs on lips crashed in the spur of the moment of conjoined sorrow. They did not break apart until their lungs would surely collapse from lack of oxygen.

"Sakura Chan What was that"

"I don't know but I liked it"

"Can I do it again"

"Don't ask"

The two pairs of lips crashed again causing both of the teenage minds to scream with fear, doubt, love, angst, passion, sorrow, and lust. Naruto moved to her ear and whispered something. She nodded continuing to kiss Naruto as he carried them off toward his apartment. Naruto wanted this so badly from Sakura but at the same time he felt as if he was doing wrong to his former deceased team member. Sakura snuggled into the famous jacket Naruto always wore in smell great to her it was soft and warm. They finally arrived at the very last set of apartments in Konoha. They weren't that large or small. Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as he unlocked his door.

As soon as he closed the door the two began kissing with angsty passion that could only be described as purely electrifying to the two young ninja. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and stroked one of his fingers down her face and held it to her mouth, Sakura took the finger into her mouth gently sucking the tip of it. Naruto pulled it away and began kissing Sakura again this time it was rough and hard, Naruto plunged his tongue into her mouth, It took Sakura a minute to realize what was happening she finally responded by letting her tongue wander aimlessly around his mouth she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss earning a grown from Naruto. Sakura moved to Naruto's jaw line and gentle nipped at the skin. Naruto groaned again and gently nibbled Sakura earlobe.

"Naruto" sakura moaned

Sakura put her hands under Naruto's shirt and ran her fingertips over his chest, the pleasure of it all caused Naruto to groan loudly. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, She curled into his chest gripping on his tee shirt. He walked into his bedroom he was thinking about what he was going to do to her made his pants tighten a little. Naruto laid Sakura down on his bed , climbed on top of her and she started rubbing his chest again ,Naruto removed his shirt to give her more access, he leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him and started kissing the crook of his neck, she began to suck the tender skin.

"Sakura" Naruto groaned. She began to suck harder on it. "Hnm" groaned Naruto. She nudged Naruto lightly in the side so that she could be on top of Naruto, She rubbed his chest more and began kissing his chest. Naruto's pants got tighter at this. Naruto flipped them so he was on top. He kissed Sakura gently with passion it was like lightening for the two it was as if the only thing keep them alive was the touch of the other. Naruto began to lightly caress her breast over her shirt, he had never felt anything so soft in his life, He wanted more but he wanted to wait until Sakura was ready because he knew that she had never done this before but neither had he. He began to kiss her neck gently "Naruto kun" she moaned grabbing his hand placing it under her shirt moving it around the way she wanted him to a few seconds after she showed him she moved her hand and allowed Naruto to learn for himself. Naruto pulled her shirt up and Sakura put her arms up over her head Naruto pulled it up over her head and threw it over in the corner. Now she was in her bra and a pair of shorts in front of Naruto. Naruto leaned down and kissed her between her breasts.

"Naruto kun" Sakura moaned.

"Can I take it off" asked Naruto

She looked at him with longing eyes. Naruto reached around her back and unclasped her bra and pulled the front forward flinging it over with her shirt. Naruto moved back up to her face gently kissing her lips he pulled back and looked at her for a minute. She had a worried look on her face. Naruto cupped her cheek in his hand ,she nuzzled against it. Naruto captured her lips again and placed his hand over her right breast just barely holding it in his hand in which it fit perfectly, increasing the passion of the kiss, he began to massage the breast he thumbed over the bud it immediately hardened, Sakura moaned into Naruto's mouth, he broke the kiss. Naruto licked around her bud taking it into his mouth sucking on it very gently. "Naruto kun harder" sakura breathed. He obeyed and sucked on it as hard as he could. "Ahhah" Naruto's hardened member was now clearly visible through his pants. Sakura tugged at his belt and pulled down his pants and through them into the pile with the rest the clothes they had been shedding. Sakura flipped them over so she was on top of Naruto, She gently began kissing his neck and stroking his chest "Sakura Chan" Naruto moaned. Sakura stole Naruto's lips kissing them passionately as he flipped them back over again pulling down Sakura's shorts and threw them with the rest of the pile of clothes that was settling in the corner of the room. Naruto rubbed her throbbing womanhood through her panties. "Naruto kun more" He pulled down the panties and flung them to the corner. Naruto licked her inner thigh "ahhah naruto" He began to suck on her clit gently, Sakura started to squirm under him moaning softly, she grabbed clumps of his hair, "Sakura you taste good" said naruto as he pledged his tongue inside her, "Naruto kun" Sakura screamed as she bucked in to his face. Naruto slowly inserted his middle finger into her opening "Ah naruto kun more" He still used just one and began moving in and out slowly, Sakura started squirming more now under him, He inserted another finger causing Sakura to moan, He reached up and began fondling with one of her nipples while pumping two fingers in and out of her tight opening. "Naruto ahhah" sakura screamed coating his fingers with a creamy white substance "mmm Sakura you taste good" he said licking his fingers, his member was now full hardened indicated by a huge bulge in his boxers. Sakura began rubbing his throbbing member through his boxers "Sakura do it like this" moaned Naruto taking her hand and putting it inside of his boxers wrapping her hand loosely around him, Sakura blushed bright red as she realized how big he was, Naruto moved her hand up and down his shaft, he stopped guiding her after a few minutes so she could do it herself. She began to move at a faster pace, she noticed when she got to the tip Naruto would arch his back a little and flinch a little bit. She decided to take off Naruto's boxers to give her better accessibility to the tip of him. Sakura swirled her fingers lightly on the tip, Naruto was trying hard not to cry out what was on his mind, Sakura noticed this and was going to try and push Naruto into crying out her name, she breathed on the tip with cold air and swirled her fingers faster ,Naruto let out a low howl like groan, She look the tip into her mouth and sucked on it hard as she possibly could until Naruto's breathing was extremely hard "Sakura" He said flipping them over so he was on top again placing his hardened member outside of her opening. He leaned up to her face and gave her a quick kiss. He thrust in through her barrier in one thrust tears were present welling up in Sakura's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Sakura for a few minutes as she got accustomed to 7 ½ inches of Naruto inside her. When she signaled to him that she was ready he pulled out and went back in slowly seeing Sakura was in a bit of pain, "Sakura do you want me to stop" "No Naruto I want this" He pull back again and went back in and pulled out a little faster than the time before until he got a regular rhythm "Naruto…more" moaned Sakura. Naruto pumped in and out faster. Naruto dramatically slowed down his pace. "Oooh Naruto" Naruto was once again fighting himself not to moan but he couldn't do it "Ah Sakura you to tight baby" Wow guys really do say weird things when they are get laid thought Sakura. "Naruto kun do that again" moaned Sakura when Naruto hit her spot. "Harder Naruto kun" Naruto thrust in as hard as he could with out causing injurys. "Naruto I'm gonna cum" shouted Sakura feeling pressure building in her lower stomach. Naruto could fell pressure building he had to move faster "Ah Sakura" Naruto was moving as fast as he possibly could "I'm cumming Naruto " Sakura said nearly out of breath coating his member in white creamy liquid. Naruto spasmed "Sakura I love you" Naruto yelled as he released his warm fluids inside her. "Naruto kun" she spasmed again at the feel of the liquids rushing inside her.

"Sakura chan" said Naruto winding down and wrapping his arms around his new found mate

"Hm Naruto"

"I love you" with that and exhausted Naruto fell asleep

That was the night that Sakura finally realized who her true love was Uzamaki Naruto

"I love you too Naruto" she said kissing his forehead and drifting off to sleep in his arms

Review I will write a sequal if I get more that 10


End file.
